It is well known to employ medicinal agents in the treatment of persons suffering from diabetes, hyperglycemia and obesity.
Bloom et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,727, discloses compound having the general formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.4 are independently hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, carboxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)thioalkyl, sulfonyl or sulfinyl; x is a divalent radical: ##STR3## wherein R' is hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) alkyl, or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) acyl; Y is carbonyl or thiocarbonyl; R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl; R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently hydrogen, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxymethyl, --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 COOR.sub.7 or --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OR.sub.7, wherein R.sub.7 is hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl; with the proviso that R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 may not both be hydrogen; which are useful in the treatment of diabetes, hyperglycemia and obesity; and which show a greater degree of selectivity for the .beta..sub.3 -adrenergic receptor than reference agents cited within the patent.
Holloway et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,836, discloses compound having the general formula: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or fluoro; R.sub.2 is phenyl optionally bearing a substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, (C.sub.3 -C.sub.6)cycloalkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl in which the carbon atom linked to the nitrogen of NR.sub.2 R.sub.3 bears one or two hydrogens, or is (C.sub.3 -C.sub.4) alkenyl, either of which latter groups may optionally bear a substituent selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkoxy, phenyl and chlorophenyl; and R.sub.3 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof. They also disclose a method for producing a thermogenic effect in a warm-blooded animal requiring such treatment which comprises administering to said animal a thermogenically effective amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.